One Ancient Love:::
by yamiXsosexy13
Summary: Pharaoh Atemu founded his one true love. Soon Atemu had some problems of keeping a girlfriend. Lying and cheating! Read more to find out!
1. Life and Death

Chapter One

Life and Death

Today was a hot and dry with the sun beating down on the palace. A cold feeling went through the entire ancient kingdom and there was only silence. Just silence. A great loss was announced by the Prince Atemu and he was very upset about his father's lost. The pharaoh pasted away and he was a great pharaoh. In sixty days, there would be a funeral service for the mighty pharaoh. The pharaoh was properly mummified, wrapped in Lotus paper, and was carefully put in his special golden sarcophagus. Prince Atemu hired professional moaners for the funeral and tomb servants to carry the tomb to the pyramid. Prince Atemu was sitting in his chair that the servants were carrying him and he kept his head down. He didn't want to show his sadness, but he still thought that without his father, he wouldn't get any advice to be the next pharaoh to take his father's place.

The special burial of the pharaoh had begun with all of the pharaoh's valuable items got stored into his tomb. The priests started the ceremony to bring the pharaoh to the afterlife. They said some prayers and they did some weird magic. The priests mixed up a couple of powders and water to make the final call to the god Anubis. After the priests mixed up the powders, they said a chant to call out Anubis. "Calling out our mighty Anubis! Give our pharaoh the life he shouldn't miss!" The final step left so many tears from Prince Atemu that his whole eyes could come out of his head. The guards closed the tomb's doors and Prince Atemu stood before the door. He thought of the great times that he and his father spent together. Again, there was only silence. Just silence.

A week later, the priest announced that Prince Atemu would be promoted to pharaoh, taking his father's place. Prince Atemu was now called Pharaoh Atemu and he had the control over Egypt. Atemu didn't feel any powerful or any confident. He felt that without his father, he couldn't control his kingdom. Atemu was afraid of his own fears, but his father taught him to stand up to his fears and face them. Atemu was looking forward to his years of pharaoh.

The next day was a busy one. Before Atemu's father's death, he wanted Atemu to get married after he became pharaoh. Atemu advisor, Kazamachi, chose 20 young ladies from noble families for Atemu to pick his bride.

"Now this is the time to choose a bride to be your wife," said Kazamachi.

"Why am I being forced to do this?" Atemu asked.

"Your father wanted you to have a wife so when you have children, they will become rulers of Egypt," Kazamachi explained.

"I don't believe love is made this way," Atemu said. "My father didn't get married this way either."

"But master," Kazamachi spoke up.

"No," Atemu immediately replied. "Postpone the wedding date until I confirm."

Atemu's servants walked away quietly and his advisor followed Atemu's orders. Atemu knew that love wasn't easy. He wanted to find his true love on his own.


	2. Love at First Sight

Chapter Two

Love at First Sight

The next morning, Atemu, his brother and his sister went out for a walk outside of the palace. Atemu's brother, Mahado, was the oldest and most serious in the family. Atemu's sister, Mana, was the youngest and silliest in the family. When they were young, Atemu enjoyed playing games with Mana. Mahado taught Atemu mathematics, hieroglyphics, life, and culture. Since Atemu's father didn't have enough time to spend with Atemu, Mahado and Mana made Atemu's childhood happier.

"Atemu! Atemu!" Mana cried. "Can we go out on our walk now?"

"Not until you finish your breakfast!" Mahado commanded.

"That's okay," Atemu spoke up. "She doesn't have to finish it. Let our servants clean up the breakfast table."

"You're always so easy with her!" Mahado complained.

"She's only 8 years old!" Atemu shouted.

"She'll have to learn from the start!" Mahado shouted back.

"Mahado! Atemu!" Mana screamed. "Stop fighting! I hate it when you two fight!"

Mahado always started shouting and yelling at Atemu because Atemu always defend everyone or he was being easy on someone. Mahado was very serious about everything in his entire life including his weaknesses and fears. He thought that being sweet and nice won't get you anywhere, but being mean, responsible and serious would lead you far in life. Atemu was very sweet, kind and generous. Sometimes Atemu doesn't like Mahado's attitude, but he still trust and cared for his older brother.

"Fine, I'm quite busy today so I won't be able to attend our morning walk," Mahado harshly replied.

Mahado walked away in an angrily manner. It seemed like Mahado won't talk to Atemu for the entire day. Atemu experienced this anger from Mahado before. Usually, Atemu would talk to him about his anger, but Mahado once told him that talking to express feelings was for the weak. Atemu would never forget that quote. He wished that Mahado would be more considerate and generous with everyone he met.

Atemu called out his guards to the front door of the palace. He wanted Mana and himself to be protected while they went out for their walk. Before they go on their walk, Atemu and Mana got dressed into their common clothes so that they wouldn't feel the most important people walking in the village was them.

When Atemu and Mana came to the front door of the palace, the guards opened the doors and bright sunshine came in. The weather outside was incredibly hot that eggs could be boiled on the hot ground. As the guards, Atemu and Mana were walking, the villagers felt very frightened when they saw the guards. Most of the villagers experienced the harsh years of slavery and now they were afraid of the new pharaoh, Atemu.

"Where do you want to go?" Atemu asked.

"Ummm, the Market Square," Mana replied happily. "As I call it, the fountain!"

"Okay, we'll go there," Atemu said.

"It's a great place to meet people and find your true love!" Mana said while she made kissing sounds.

"You're right Mana!" Atemu said excitedly.

Atemu and Mana walked to the Market Square where they founded the fountain. The fountain had a statue of Ra and fresh water as clear as the sky. Mana splashed some water onto the statue while Atemu looked down at the water. He saw and stared as his own reflection as if he were a stranger to himself. Atemu had a strange feeling that he doesn't quite trust himself. He doesn't trust himself about ruling the kingdom and finding his perfect true love. All Atemu wanted to avoid was a first mistake.

"Oh, look!" Mana pointed. "A noble family is coming through the Market Square!"

With the equal number of guards as Atemu had, noble family walked passed the fountain. Suddenly, Atemu saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever saw. She had smooth black hair as silk, tanned skin as the sands of Egypt, lips as pink as tulips, and hazel brown eyes as walnuts. There was nothing wrong with the way she looks or her gorgeous smile. Her family was one of the top noble families in the kingdom. This was Atemu's luckiest day!

"Atemu, I know you like that girl from that noble family," Mana suspiciously said.

"Yes, I do," Atemu romantically replied. "Her beautiful figure just took my eyes attention."

"Why don't you catch up before her and ask her to dinner at our place," Mana suggested.

"No, I can't!" Atemu hesitantly said. "I'm too nervous! What if I make my first mistake from talking to her?"

"Don't worry, just tell her what you really want to say from your heart," Mana calmly said. "If she's the one for you, then she will understand what you really mean."

Atemu thought of the idea of having a date with that beautiful girl would be a great idea, but he wanted to know her before hand.

"Guards, follow me!" Atemu demanded. "Half of you stay here with Mana!"

"Go get her tiger!" Mana encouraged.

The guards split apart and followed Atemu. He ran through the streets as quick as he can to find the noble girl. He searched block after block until he founded her back at the fountain. She was sitting at the fountain and she gave a piece of her food to the birds. Atemu knew that she loved animals and nature. He took a deep breath, thought over what he wanted to say and walked straight over to her.

"Good day," Atemu greeted. "What's your name?"

"Kiara," she replied. "And you must be Pharaoh Atemu."

"Yes I am," Atemu romantically replied.

"I just got away from a busy day of choosing a groom for my wedding day," Kiara said. "As I always say to my advisor that love isn't made this way."

Atemu thought about that phrase and he remembered it from somewhere. Now he remembered that he also said that phrase to his own advisor. Maybe Atemu and Kiara were really meant for each other.

"That's the same thing I said to my advisor!" Atemu related.

"Really?" Kiara said surprisingly. "Don't you hate it when one person has to make all of the decisions about your life for you?"

"That's the only problem in my life that I have to get rid of!" Atemu said. "Anyways, if you're now busy on Friday, maybe you can have dinner at my palace. It will be like a date."

"Hmmmm, sure," Kiara replied. "I would love to have dinner with you."

"Okay, then I'll see you on Friday!" Atemu greeted.

Atemu took one last look at Kiara until she walked away. Atemu's heart was pounding so loud that Mana could hear it five feet away. Mana knew that Atemu was very happy and she had a plan that would make his first date an unforgettable one. Atemu and Mana went back to the palace and Atemu was humming a love song. Atemu never hummed ever since he spent time with Mahado. Atemu called out his servants and planned the perfect date for Friday.


End file.
